Alternate Reality
by Thatguywhodraws
Summary: An alternate universe to my story "Whisked Away" Instead of going to Equestria, the princesses and the mane 6 go to Daniel's world instead! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while now, so I'll see where it goes!

I'm not going to be updating this as much as "Whisked Away", but I will try to.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own MLP FIM

Chapter 1: New arrivals

It was the same boring spring break for me again. A whole week to myself, since my parents go out of town every vacation I get. Not that I'm complaining about that, they're kind of assholes.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Daniel Walsh and I am currently 16 years old. I am slightly taller than most of my grade, and I'm very fit. Not overly muscular, I'm talking strong, fast, and agile. My hair is light brown, and from a distance it might be mistaken for blonde. The strangest part about me is my eyes. They are a light shade of purple, but when I become extremely angry, they turn crimson. Ever since I was little, the doctors would call off the hook asking to examine me. Half of them were just pedophiles in disguise though. I am also a brony, what a combo.

I had two options for today; either I stayed in and browsed the internet, or I called up my friends and went walking around in town.

I had been browsing the internet for quite a while now, and I was getting tired of it; for now at least.

I decided to call up Tyler, seeing as he lived the closest to everyone else. I lived about a mile away from them, so I always had to run for a good 15 minutes before I got there.

The bad thing is between my neighborhood and their neighborhood, was a large stretch of the ghetto. You'd better be ready to give up your money and phone when you go in there, unless you want a bullet in your skull.

The police aren't any help either; they're just a bunch of fat, over-paid weaklings that don't even know how to shoot a fucking Taser.

It's a good thing that I'm friends with Derek and his posse; they were the ones that put out the word for his bro's to not fill me with slugs.

I began my fast-paced jog through this bad neighborhood; my eyes warily scanned every alley, every doorway, and every window for any sign of a thug with a gun. Near the middle of the ghetto area was a rival gang of Derek's.

They claimed to be part of the "Bloodz", but they don't even know what color they show off. I guess I'd better hurry. Today is my last day before I return to my part time job over spring break.

I work at an old country buffet, yeah, go ahead and laugh. It sucks having to be the dishwasher, you never know when a family of lard-asses is gonna come in and dirty 400 fuckin' plates.

I slowed to a speed walk so I could catch my breath, but I really shouldn't have. A few of Derek's rivals stepped out of the alley I just walked by, holding shanks. I knew I couldn't escape this, so I stopped and pretended to tie my shoe.

One of them walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Yo' nigga, you better hope you got some money in dem pockets of yo's." He said to me as his cronies advanced towards me. "Sorry man, I don't have any money this time." I told him, trying to get out of this situation.

"Well, that's too bad, ain't it homie?" He told me, his disgusting booze breathe nearly making me gag.

"Get this dumbass nigga, boys" He ordered his pals, and they advanced with their shanks held out in front of them.

One of them stabbed his shank forward, but I grabbed his hand, snapped his wrist, and took his shank and stabbed him in the shoulder.

He shrieked in pain and stumbled back onto the building. Two of his companions stepped forward and tried to swing at me. I ducked a kick and blocked a punch, then I jumped in the air and did a double legged tornado kick.

The kick sent them off in different directions, and one of them smashed into the window of an abandoned warehouse.

The other one I hit advanced on me again, this time moving warily, trying to be quicker. He had no prior martial arts training, so it really looked like he was having a slight seizure.

Suddenly, he lashed out with both of his fists, which I caught with both of my hands. This was a mistake; he lashed his leg up and kicked me in the stomach, making me kneel in pain.

He reared back for a punch, but as he swung I rolled to the side. Instead of hitting my face, his fist collided with wall instead. He yelped as he pulled his hand back, revealing his broken knuckles.

I ran and hit him with a double footed kick to the back of the head. The last guy pulled out a gun and walked up to me, aiming it at my face. The barrel of the gun was about 8 inches away from my face.

"Shouldn't have done that homes, I was gon' let you outta here wit only a small flesh wound, but now you gon' die!" He said with the same horrid smelling breath.

My martial arts training flashed through my mind, and I reached out and grabbed his gun, pulled it down, snapped his wrist, and pulled it back and aimed it at his face. He began to plead with me, saying he would give me money, hoes, and all that shit that I really didn't want.

I didn't have any plans of killing him, so I just pimp slapped him with the hilt of the gun and threw it onto his unconscious body.

Wow, this would be a good story to tell.

~Time skip~

I walked into Tyler's cul-de-sac and signaled for my friends. They all ran over and greeted me. I filled them in on my "experience".

"Holy shit man! Are you ok?" Ted asked me, worry on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

We talked for a while longer, and finally decided on what we were going to do.

Our plan was to go to our town's junkyard. No one really went in there anymore, and there was so much good shit there! I found a replica katana in there one time!

An even better thing about the junkyard was that it was only a five minute walk from Tyler's cul-de-sac.

As we arrived, we noticed that the sky was turning purple. "What the hell? What kind of crazy shit is the government doing now?" I said. Another bad thing about my town was that we were right next to some kind of government workstation. And they were ALWAYS testing things.

Paying it no mind, we hopped over the fence and began walking to the middle of the compound. Three years ago, we built a fort in there and it has served as our hangout kind of place since then.

It was pretty neat too. It had two stories and furniture that we had salvaged from the dump. We were about to open the door when we heard a huge boom. It sounded kinda like a sonic boom, but it was louder.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of multi-colored light from behind a pile of old furniture. "Guys, wait here. I'm gonna go check out that light." I informed them. "No way man, have you ever paid attention during a horror movie?" Peter told me. He was always the paranoid one of our group.

"Relax, I'll be fine." I reassured him, but really, I wasn't so sure myself. I began to walk around the pile of crap and I took a peek into the clearing behind the mound.

To my surprise, there was a group of teenage women there, and all of them were wearing some kind of dress. It varied on from person to person.

There was an orange one, a purple one, a blue one, a pink one, a white one, a yellow one, a dark blue one, and a golden one. Each dress had a mark on them that seemed really familiar.

A moon, a sun, a trio of apples, a trio of crystals, a starburst, a group of balloons, a group of butterfly's, and a rainbow lightning bolt.

I've seen those marks before! They were the cutie marks of the princesses and the mane 6! Were these girls' pegasisters?

Now that I looked closer, I realized they looked like their characters. Were they cosplayers?

"Twilight, you messed that spell up! Now we're some kind of bipedal creature!" The girl that had purple hair said. "Now, now, it's not her fault Rarity. This was a very advanced spell she was trying to cast." The one with green, pink and blue hair said in a calm and soothing voice.

"Ow, Tia, I think I landed on something sharp!" The one with dark blue hair said in a slightly rougher voice than the other one.

Tia? Wait, that was Luna's nickname for Celestia. Is this really them? No it can't be! The one with the soft multi-colored hair gasped.

The one with dark blue hair's leg had a deep puncture wound on it, causing it to bleed all over the ground. "Luna, are you ok?" She asked in concern for her.

They must be real! If they were cosplayers they would've stopped acting in character when no one was around.

"Come on, we have to get help!" 'Tia' said to her sister as she picked her up bridal style. The rest followed.

I ran back and explained what I had seen. The rest of my friends were bronies as well, so they were excited.

We were going to go back, but they had already made it out where we were. "Hey, you gentle colts over there! Could you help us out?" Tia called over to us. The others had never even read a fanfic, so chosen to go over and interact with them.

Turns out that since she wasn't used to being a human, and she couldn't use her magic, she couldn't carry her sister. I volunteered to carry her, but she was very hesitant. I couldn't blame her though.

We managed to get her to Tyler's house. They were also on a vacation, so we had the house to ourselves. I took Luna up to the bathroom and sat her on the counter. "W-what are you going to do?" Luna said, she seemed really worried.

"Heh heh, relax! I'm just gonna get you a bandage!" I told her as I chuckled. I heard her give a sigh of relief as I bent over to get a bandage.

I wrapped it around her leg. She grabbed my shoulder as I did it, she whimpered in pain.

"You ok miss…" I trailed off, I knew what her name was, but I wanted to be 110% sure that it was really her.

"Luna, my name is Luna, and thank you." She told me as she hopped off the corner, but she collapsed when she landed.

"You might wanna take it easy on that leg until it heals Luna." I told her as I stifled a laugh at the blush on her face. "Ok, I'll try."

After a good 10 minutes of helping her down the stairs, we arrived in the room where everyone else was.

How in the world were we gonna explain how earth was to them?

**Hey everyone! Like the idea? I haven't seen many stories where the ponies come to earth, so I decided to give it a try. Wanna know a really good story where the ponies come to earth? Check out Alex Barkhorn's "My Little Pony: Torn Between Two Worlds" It's a really good story that I would recommend to anyone on this site.**

**Goodnight! **


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

**Hey everyone! I'd like to give a shout-out to all of the people who have reviewed my story, and Stillmatic! He left a review on "Whisked Away" that I agree with 100% of what he said.**

**If you haven't already, you should really check out this guy's stuff. It's fuckin' awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP FIM**

I opened the door and led Luna in so she didn't fall over. I helped her through the door, only to be bound by a rope. Where the fuck did that come from?

I looked up to see Applejack holding the other end of the rope, a scowl across her face.

"What was that for?" I asked in anger, that rope was really tight, and I was beginning to have trouble breathing.

Before Applejack could answer, Tia walked over to me, kind of unsteadily, and got in my face.

"What did you do to my sister up there?" She growled into my face. "Relax; I put a bandage on her leg to stop the bleeding! What did you think I would've done?" I told her, although it was kind of had since my chest was being mercilessly squeezed by rope.

Satisfied with my answer, she backed away and Applejack released me from the rope.

"I realize you don't trust me, but was it really necessary to bound me with rope?" I told Applejack, who still had an unhappy look on her face.

"I apologize on Applejack's behalf; she can be untrusting when she first meets somepony new." Tia told me with a sorrowful look.

"Eh, it's alright." I responded, still trying to catch my breath. "Now, would you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead." I responded, but feared what would happen when she asked about our culture/diet.

This conversation continued for quite a while, and at certain parts the girls would get horrified looks on their faces when I mentioned that we ate meat and killed each other.

Fluttershy broke down into tears at the meat part, and the rest of them stared at me and my friends with resentment. Except Luna, she still seemed normal. Maybe it was the pain that kept her jaded.

I only managed to calm her down a little bit when I said that my group of friends never killed animals before, and never would.

Eventually, they warmed up to the fact that they were humans, and we began to tell them of some of the things humans did for fun.

I mentioned soccer, basketball, football (Fluttershy immediately said no to that one), and free running.

I wanted them to get out and see the world a little bit, so we decided to head over to the park near Tyler's house.

It was a pretty nice place; a few families were off to the side having a barbecue, kids and pets running freely in the immediate vicinity, and the dads were talking about the Knicks, New York's NBA team.

We found a group of families playing a small game of soccer; I actually knew most of these people. I used to babysit (Go ahead, laugh at me again), and I had gotten to know a lot of the families around here.

"Hey! Mind if we join you?" I called out to them. One of the dads smiled "Go ahead man, we need more players!"

On our walk here, I had gone over the basics of the game with the girls, and to my surprise they all caught on pretty quickly.

I went on the red team, with Luna, Tia, Miguel, Tyler, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Peter. Ted, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Gary, and Applejack went on the blue team.

We got the ball first, and it was passed to me by the Johnson's 15 year old daughter, Carol.

I took the ball and sped down the field, leaving almost everyone except their dad, Applejack, and Ted in the dust.

The Johnson's eldest child, Jake, was playing goalie. Shit, I played with him on my rec team, and he was like an impenetrable wall. Luna had run up near the goal, open for a pass.

I shot it to her, and surprisingly, she caught it with ease. She stood for a second, but kicked it as soon as Ted got near.

The ball soared through the air and hit the top bar of the net, sending it bouncing into the net.

We all cheered for her, seeing as that was her first goal, and it was a pretty fucking good one too.

The game went on for another hour, and then, by their request, we stayed for the barbecue. The girls all ate salads, same with Carol. Their father, whose name is Frank, was a little concerned, but I told him they were vegans.

After a while, they packed up and left with a goodbye, leaving us to ourselves. The cool thing about this park was that as long as you weren't loud, you could camp overnight.

So, that's what we decided to do. We used one of the charcoal pits as a makeshift campfire and roasted some s'mores, and I told some of the scariest horror stories I've ever heard.

Maybe they were too scary. All of the girls were cowering, Celestia was pale, and Peter was a little shaken.

Luna was clinging to my arm for dear life, but when I asked her about it she blushed and scooted over a foot.

All was going well, but we were all startled by a loud explosion to our left, followed by laughter and cheers.

Oh shit, not them, it was Matt and his group of dick wads who would always terrorize the neighborhood's kids.

They were standing in a semi-circle around a young boy, who was crying a river and screaming something about a toy car.

"Shouldn't have crashed that thing into my leg, I wouldn't have done this!" Said Matt. God, I hated this guy. He was the school bully, and I had gotten into a few fights with him before.

He turned around and saw all of us, whispered something to the group, and then they all began to come over to our spot.

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd see Daniel with a female hanging around him, never mind 8 of them!" He taunted.

I wasn't really mad. For someone who thinks he's tough shit, he can't come up with any good insults or comebacks to save his life.

"A faggot like you is always going to say something gay!" He kept taunting me, but I just smirked.

"With breath like that, you shouldn't say anything at all." I returned to him. Oh boy, this could go on forever.

"Faggot!" he yelled, his face was starting to get red.

"You should slip into something more comfortable… why not a coma?" I replied, still smirking.

The girls didn't really understand what was happening, but Ted, Tyler, Peter, Gary, Miguel, and a few of Matt's friends were laughing.

"Shut up you queers! I'll beat the shit out of you Daniel!" He shouted. He pulled a… oh fuck! A crowbar?

"What's wrong? Where'd your comebacks go Daniel?" He asked me as he held the crowbar over his head, ready to bring it down.

"I don't know, but you like you're having trouble holding that crowbar up. I'm surprised your weak-ass could lift it in the first place." I told him with a bored look on my face.

That sent him over the edge. He swung down as hard as he could, which was not very hard to say the least.

He yelped as his hand was nearly broken from the aftershock of hitting a crowbar against cement at full strength.

With tears in his eyes, he grabbed his friend's skateboard and ran at me. I wasn't really worried; this guy couldn't fight at all. He ran up and held the board above his head. I quickly maneuvered my hands to catch it, but this was a mistake.

He used his leg to hook out my feet from underneath me, and as I was falling, he brought the trucks of the board down onto my forehead.

I cried out in pain, but he wasn't done. He repeatedly bashed the trucks on my head, causing me to get multiple large gashes across my face. My friends were trying to get to me, but his friends held them back.

Tyler was struggling with a few meat-headed jocks; Peter, Miguel, Gary, and ted were enclosed in a circle of morons, getting the living shit beat out of them.

A few of the whores from Matt's group were advancing on the girls, causing all of them except Tia, Rainbow, and Applejack to back away in fear.

I managed to stand up after Matt's onslaught, and I ran towards them. Now, normally I would never hit a female, but this was the one time I would.

I didn't do anything that bad anyway; I just tripped and pushed them. Fucking hoes didn't even bother to get back up.

"You ok?" I asked the girls, receiving a unanimous nod. "Good, I don't want any of you to ge-"I was cut off as the skateboard slammed into the back of my head again, knocking me to the ground.

He began his cowardly assault once again, and this time, he almost knocked me out. He stood back and jumped into the air.

In mid-air, he put both feet on the board and bought all of his weight down on my head, knocking me into the dirt.

I tried to get back up, but I felt really lightheaded. Almost as if I was going to pass out.

"Damn, you girls are fine! What say you come back to my place and we have some 'fun'?" He tried to win them over with his "charm", which was pure shit.

I picked myself up, but did so quietly, hoping not to alert him that I had gotten up. To my dismay, one of his retarded friends yelled, "Look out! He's back up!"

"Shit!" I yelled as I jumped at him as he turned around. I landed with all of my weight in my shoes on his chest.

He lay there, coughing. Each time he tried to get back up, he would fall again while clutching his chest.

He reached for his crowbar and swung at me, but kicked out and my foot connected with his face, breaking his nose.

He got back up and started running. But really, it looked like a retarded horse trying to run a race.

After receiving a savage beating from Tyler and the others, the rest of his posse got up and ran away.

I felt like fainting, I haven't taken a beating like that for a long time. Tyler helped across the park, and we made our slow journey back to his house. Why can't that little cunt learn his lesson? I've stomped the shit out of him 4 times already!

When we got inside, I passed out on the couch and began to snore, dreaming about things that involved beating the shit out of Matt for fun.

**Hey everyone! Like the chapter? I'm sorry if it seemed rushed near the end but it's like 90 degrees in my room right now, and I'm sweating so much! For now, I'm going to be putting "Whisked Away" on hiatus. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it!**

**Later!**


End file.
